Cow
Cow is one of the two main characters in Cow and Chicken. She is voiced by Charlie Adler. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of the main characters and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Biography Cow, is Chicken's 7-year-old 2nd Grade cow sister, with a weight stated as 600 pounds. She is usually viewed (at least by Chicken) as exceedingly infantile and stupid, and is quickly prone to emotional outbursts, but she occasionally displays uncanny talents. Though she looks up to her older brother, Chicken, thinking that he is cool and usually lovingly addresses him as "Big Brother", it has been shown many times that she would not hesitate to use blackmail to get Chicken to do what she wants, proving that she has all of the mischief and wit of a younger sister used to getting her way in all things, due to her status as the baby of the family. Despite this, however, it has also been proven that Cow has a heart of pure gold, and would always try to get the other characters to do the right thing. Another important point that should be noted is that she has always been there to get the impulsive and headstrong Chicken out of whatever trouble he got himself into, whether resorting to her alter ego or not, proving that she really does love him very much. Supercow Main article: Supercow Cow's alter-ego is Supercow, a superhero with superhuman strength, near-invulnerability, and the ability to fly. When she dons her purple outfit with green cape-blanket, she gains these powers along with the ability to speak Spanish, and she uses these to get Chicken out of whatever predicament he is currently in. Appearance Cow is a yellow cow with brown spots. She has dark grey hoofs, light salmon colored udder/butt/snout and has two tiny brown horns. Trivia *Cow is sometimes mistaken for a boy. *Cow is the only character that appears in every single episode. *Cow's parents do not buy milk, but rather just use cow's to refill their cartons. *Cow is fours years younger than Chicken, who is 11, implying that she could be in first or second grade. *She was once accused of shoplifting. *She is easy going. *She has an uncle named Professor Longhorn Steer. *She has a cousin named Sow. *She has a cousin named Boneless Chicken. Gallery Cow.jpg Cow_300-1-.gif Cow Image.jpg|Cow whistling in "Chicken Lips" Baby Cow.jpg|Cow as an infant Cow and Chicken 1-2.jpg Cow_in_Grim_Adventures.png|Cow in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Cow Alien and Chicken Alien.png|Cow as she appeared in Ben 10: Omniverse Trivia *Her and Chicken's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Semi-protected Pages Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:I Am Weasel Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Cows Category:Dimwitted Category:Characters